


Love Confessions

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Crowley’s snake eyes make it difficult to read. He has to squint and sound out words, and it gives him a headache. So, he’s pretty much stopped reading all together, until Aziraphale lends him a book he thinks the demon will like. When Aziraphale catches Crowley struggling to read the book, he sits down and reads to him. Aziraphale/Crowley. Friendship, romance, love confessions, etc. One-Shot.





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens, so be kind, please! Leave a review if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to the story, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

Love Confessions

……….

Crowley really didn’t like reading. He had always liked the stories, but reading was hard for him. His snake eyes made it difficult to focus on the little words on the page, giving him headaches anytime he tried to read anything more than a billboard. He also had a bit of dyslexia, which meant that he usually ended up squinting and sounding out words to try to make out what was written on the page.

So, he had mostly given up on reading. He had settled for television and movies, which were much less of a strain on his eyes.

Until Aziraphale handed him a book.

“I think you’ll really like this story, Crowley. I would be delighted if you would read it.”

Crowley had never told Aziraphale that he had trouble reading. He just let the angel assume that he didn’t like to read, because he didn’t want the sad looks and pity that would be thrown his way from the book lover.

But, he was willing to go through the strain of reading the book if it meant that Aziraphale would be happy.

He would do anything to make Aziraphale happy.

So, Crowley took the book from his friend – a rather short paperback novel, thank Satan. He sat on the couch in the backroom of the bookshop to try to sound it out to himself while Aziraphale helped his customers.

……….

Aziraphale loved books. He loved them almost as much as the red-haired demon that was sitting in his backroom, reading a book that he had lent him.

He was fully aware that he shouldn’t love a demon, being an angel and all, but he couldn’t help it after everything they had gone through.

They had, literally, saved the world together.

So, when it was time for him to close the shop, he fully intended to pick out a book for himself and go sit next to Crowley so they could read together. After he had shut everything up and locked the door, he grabbed a nice edition of “The Wizard of Oz,” bringing it with him to the backroom.

Aziraphale quietly made his way to the curtain that closed off the back from the shop. Before he could push it aside and walk through, however, he heard a voice, Crowley’s voice, coming from behind it.

He leaned forward and listened, wondering what the demon was doing.

And that’s when he found out that Crowley found it difficult to read.

He heard the demon sounding out words, and, when he pushed the curtain aside just a bit, he saw Crowley squinting at the page, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

And that was enough for Aziraphale to take action.

He pushed the curtain aside and strode into the room quickly, tossing his book onto a table near the entrance.

When he walked in, Crowley looked up hastily, looking guilty.

Without saying a word, Aziraphale gently grabbed the book out of Crowley’s hands, noticing that it had taken him three hours to read only four chapters. He sat down next to the demon without even looking at him.

“Would you like me to start at the beginning, or where you left off?” he asked, opening the book.

“What?” Crowley asked, confused.

“Crowley, I noticed you struggling to read. If you would have told me, I wouldn’t have recommended this to you.” He paused. “I’ll read it to you.”

“You don’t have to, angel.” Crowley muttered, embarrassed.

“I want to, dear.” He turned and smiled at the demon. “Would you like me to start at the beginning, or where you left off?”

“Um, the beginning, I guess.”

Aziraphale opened the book to the first page and started to read while Crowley sat stiffly at the other end of the couch. The angel paused after two sentences, staring at his friend with an exasperated look.

“Come here, you silly demon.” He sighed, grabbing Crowley’s hand and tugging him closer.

“Wha-” Crowley started to protest.

Aziraphale curled one of his arms around Crowley’s waist and pulled him close.

“What are you –” the demon started to protest again. But Aziraphale simply shushed him, knowing that Crowley would enjoy curling up next to him as he read. He pulled his arm back from around his friend’s waist, holding the book open and continuing to read.

Crowley decided that his reputation had already been destroyed anyway, so he curled up next to Aziraphale and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and simply listened to his best friend read.

About halfway through the story, Crowley reached forward and grabbed one of the angel’s hands, knitting their fingers together and resting their hands on Aziraphale’s knee. The angel simply readjusted his grip on the book and continued to read, squeezing Crowley’s hand briefly.

Crowley closed his eyes and relaxed ever further against his best friend, listening to his angel read to him.

It really was a very good story.

……….

As soon as Aziraphale finished reading and closed the book, Crowley shifted so his head was lying in the angel’s lap, reaching up to grab his hand again. He brought Aziraphale’s hand down to his chest, over his heart, and interlaced their fingers.

Aziraphale, a bit put off by the intimacy that Crowley was initiating, initially stiffened when he laid his head in his lap. However, when the demon decided to hold him hand, he relaxed. He gently started running his free hand through Crowley’s hair, smiling when the demon hummed in approval.

They sat like that for a long time, silently enjoying one another’s company. Until Aziraphale decided that he needed to say something to his best friend.

“Crowley, dear?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley hummed.

“I just wanted to say… I don’t want you doing things that cause you pain just because I suggested them.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed behind his glasses.

“I just mean… I wouldn’t have suggested that you read that book if I had known that you struggle with the task.” Aziraphale continued, still carding his fingers through the red hair on his lap.

“It’s not so bad, angel. It’s just my snake eyes, they make it hard to focus on the little words on the page. Well, and I have a bit of dyslexia.” Crowley muttered.

“Still, Crowley. Just… tell me next time, okay?”

Crowley hummed.

“And… anytime you want to hear a story, I would be glad to read to you, dear.”

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, stroking the back of the angel’s hand with his thumb.

……….

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

It had been twenty minutes since either of them had said anything, when Crowley suddenly blurted that out. He didn’t even opened his eyes, still stroking the back of Aziraphale’s hand with his thumb.

Aziraphale wasn’t even shocked. He knew how the demon felt about him. He carefully lifted his and Crowley’s hands, bringing them to his face and kissing the back of his friend’s hand softly.

“I love you too, Crowley.”

“No, I mean…” Crowley sat up from where he was laying so he could face the angel. “I mean…”

“I know what you mean, dear.” Aziraphale cut him off.

“No, I don’t think…”

Aziraphale cut him short by reaching up and pulling the glasses off Crowley’s face, carefully folding them and setting them on the coffee table next to the couch.

“I really do wish that you would take your glasses off more often, Crowley…” Aziraphale reached up to stroke Crowley’s jaw with his thumb. “Your eyes really are beautiful.”

And then he leaned forward and kissed the demon.

……….

Crowley had never felt such utter euphoria before. He had loved Aziraphale since the garden, always wondering if the angel loved him back.

Apparently, he did.

Crowley tentatively reached up to cup Aziraphale’s jaw, feeling the angel smile against his lips.

The kiss was brief, and Aziraphale pulled back before Crowley even got used to the feeling.

“See, dear?” Aziraphale reached up and tilted Crowley’s head forward so their foreheads were touching, tangling his fingers in the messy red hair. “I knew what you meant."

And then he was, once again, kissing his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a textpost I saw on Instagram. I thought it was super cute so I decided to make a story out of it. I obviously added some things and tried to make it my own, but I can’t take all the credit.


End file.
